


Starlight

by Helblindi



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Stardust - All Media Types
Genre: Also kind of gore, Angst, But not really that graphic, Implied Character Death, M/M, Onesided, Someone does get their chest sliced open though, enjolras I love you but you can be a dick, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helblindi/pseuds/Helblindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before the barricade is attacked, Enjolras broods and Grantaire offers him a history lesson and a present</p><p>Stardust AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in some undefined Stardust!AU. I wouldn't count it as triggerish, but you never know so please read the tags :)
> 
> Written while under the influence of booze and flu medication, so I'll probably come back tomorrow and clean this up. As always, constructive criticism is very welcomed!

It was said, that with the heart of a star a person could do anything. Become rich beyond a mortals wildest dreams, win wars and even, some whispered, live forever. 

-

Enjolras stood on the second floor of the Musain, staring blankly at the barricade below the window. Dawn was breaking, and he had just received word of the failure of the other barricades. As he watched the sky, his glorious rebellion blacked and tarnished before his eyes, the stars faded from view one by one. 

So they were truly abandoned.

Enjolras was so caught up in his despair, that he missed the footsteps on the stairs behind him. A hand fell on his shoulder, and he started. Turning, Enjolras found himself face to face with the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Grantaire." He acknowledged the drunkard, voice cold and even. Grantaire winced at his tone, but Enjolras couldn't find it within himself to feel any sympathy. It was all Grantaire's fault, and Enjolras was damn well going to let him know that. 

"Are you alright?"

Enjolras let out a mirthless laugh. "No Grantaire. I am not. Our revolution has failed. You were right all along. The people were not stirred by our words, and now we must face the consequences." There was silence for a moment. 

"Enjolras..."

Enjolras snarled. "I don't want to hear it Grantaire. Get out. Now."

Grantaire held his hands up in a placating gesture. It was only now that Enjolras realised that he couldn't smell the ever present scent of alcohol on the other man, and he realised with a start that the cynic must be sober. "Peace, Enjolras. I didn't come up here to argue with you. I only thought I'd make amends before tomorrow."

Enjolras sighed, bone weary all of a sudden. "I appreciate the sentiment winecask, but I think that's impossible. You've played the lot of us for fools right from the start. You have a stars heart, and refuse to use it to help our cause. All the power you could wield, and you still refuse to stand with us. How do you expect me to feel about that?" 

Grantaire hung his head, and silence fell for a while between the two men. As the last stars disappeared from the sky, Grantaire spoke again.

"Explain to me one thing, if you will." Enjolras raised an eyebrow, and Grantaire sighed. "What exactly do you think the heart of a star is?"

Enjolras scoffed. "Don't play stupid Grantaire. It doesn't suit you. You know as well as I do- the name is misleading. The so called 'heart' is a lump of stone- space debris! Nothing more, nothing less." Grantaire's head snapped upwards, eyes locking with Enjolras. "Which is why I can't understand why you would put that above the lives of your friends. What use do you have for such a precious object?"

Grantaire looked him in the eye. "What would you do with it?"

"Use it of course! We could use it to make the people listen, to finally achieve what we've planned for for so long! It is a weapon Gantaire, meant to be used- not hidden away."

"Is that what you truly believe?" Grantaire's words were soft, but they rang through the empty room nonetheless. Enjolras opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Grantaire's raised hand. 

"Did you know that the Greeks used to believe that when a star fell, it became human? To obtain its heart, one would have to cut the stars chest wide open and rip it out. Then, and only then, would they get their precious immortality." To Enjolras' surprise, Grantaire's lip curled in contempt. "Of course, you could always get the star to fall in love with you, but the first way was a hell of a lot quicker."

Enjolras snorted. "Myths! Lamarque said-"

Grantaire turned his head away abruptly. "Lamarque. It's always about Lamarque, isn't it?"

Enjolras glowered at the wreck of a man in front of him. "Of course! He was the one that found the stars heart in the first place. Without his help, we wouldn't have realised that you were trying to horde it all for yourself!" Grantaire refused to look at him, only managing to stoke the flames of Enjolras' anger.

"Do we really matter that little to you Grantaire? That you would be content to watch us die like dogs in the street? With that stone, our revolution could still rise! The people would listen- they would have to, and we would finally be free. I don't understand how you could be so selfish!"

Enjolras' voice had grown louder the more agitated he got, and by the end of his speech he was almost shouting. The echoes of his words sill rang throughout the silent room, and Grantaire stared at him with a peculiar look. 

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? I'm tired Enjolras. Tired of hiding, and tired of running. I've heard enough. Take it then Enjolras. Take it and have my blessing."

Enjolras froze, hardly daring to believe. "You... You'll give it to me?" Grantaire's nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. Enjolras wondered why, but his musings were cut short as Grantaire began to shrug off his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Enjolras hissed, reaching out to stop the other man from taking off anymore clothes. Grantaire paused, and studied Enjolras' face for a second, before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

As kisses went, it was alright, Enjolras supposed. Dry lips lingered against his for second, and he could feel the rasp of Grantaire's stubble against his own. It was chaste and over in a matter of seconds. Grantaire pulled away, nodded to himself, and busied himself with searching through the small satchel he had brought with him. 

Enjolras stared at him for a few moments. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss, obviously."

Enjolras gave him a withering look. "And why exactly did you feel the pressing need to kiss me?"

Grantaire shrugged. "A happy heart gives you more power."

Enjolras scowled. "And that was supposed to make it happy."

Grantaire ignored his sarcasm, pulling out a wicked-looking knife. "Very happy." Turning, he offered the knife to Enjolras who simply looked at it with confusion. 

Grantaire sighed in exasperation. "Alright, I'll do it myself then." Pressing the knife against his own chest, he took a deep breath. Before Enjolras could stop him, Grantaire slashed downwards, skin ripping and blood bubbling to the surface. Enjolras jerked his hand up, as if to take the knife, his expression one of horror, but his words died in his throat as the room was suddenly bathed in light. 

Enjolras found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gash in Grantaire's chest. 

"You'll have to hurry Fearless Leader. Otherwise it'll close up and we'll have to do that all over again. And it isn't a very pleasant feeling." Grantaire's strained voice broke through the fog in Enjolras' mind, and he realised that Grantaire was pressing the bloodied knife into his hand.

"What? Grantaire, I don't... I don't understand."

"Christ Enjolras, do you need me to spell it out for you? You need to use this," he shook Enjolras' hand that was still holding the knife. "To take this out." He tapped his chest with his free hand. "

Realisation dawned, and the knife clattered to the floor. "No... No Grantaire. You cant be serious about this. I can't! "

Grantaire picked up the knife, and forced it back into Enjolras' unresponsive hand. "It's alright." He smiled gently. He was glowing now, properly glowing, and fight abruptly fled from Enjolras' body. For the first time in all the years he'd know the cynic, he really looked at Grantaire.

And as Enjolras raised a trembling arm, he finally understood everything.

The star's eyes closed.

The knife fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was cheerful.


End file.
